rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Crash Site Bravo
Crash Site Bravo, as referred to by Locus, is a canyon area located within a large jungle. The crash site first appears in the Season 10 finale, Don't Say It and was again featured in the Season 11 Teaser Trailer. It serves as the main setting for Season 11. Role in Plot During the flight of a UNSC ship heading toward Blood Gulch with the Reds, Blues, and Carolina on board, the ship ripped in two and crash landed in an unknown part of the jungle. Realizing they could be stranded there for a long period of time, the Reds and Blues make bases from the ship's wreckage near the crash site. The simulation troopers have stated that the crash site is in a canyon similar to Blood Gulch, but the canyon itself is within a jungle. "Crash Site Bravo" has several cliff sides surrounding it and is suggested to be near a fueling station. The Red base was designed by Simmons while the Blue base is located under the shipwreck. Also, the communication tower the two teams made is located between the two bases. Despite the fact that the Reds and Blues obtained a "rescue team", actual rescue from the military hasn't arrived at the crash site even though they should have been informed of the crash by the ship's Galactic Position System. Stranger, it seems that a military group, simply known as "Control", has intentions to let no one that enters Crash Site Bravo leave the area alive or report the incident, as shown when Locus kills the Dropship Pilot. After the Blood Gulch Crew is attacked by an unknown group led by Locus, Felix "saves" them and reveals the truth of why they haven't been found yet in FAQ. Apparently, the UNSC ship crash landed on Chorus, a colonized planet long forgotten about by the UNSC due to the events of the Great War. Because of this, the Galactic Position System couldn't inform the military of the crash landing. Worse, the planet's inhabitants attempted to rule themselves, but this led to a Civil War between two factions: the Federal Army of Chorus and the New Republic, both of which planned to use the Blood Gulch Crew's skills to help their respective factions win the war, due to the group's reputation. Because of Locus' hostile actions, the Reds and Blues work with Felix to fortify the canyon for the Federal Army's next attack. Using all their supplies from the ship, including a minefield, Teleportation Grenades, and a war robot that Caboose previously fixed named Freckles, a tense firefight occurs with them against the Federal Army at the canyon. Despite their best attempts, Crash Site Bravo becomes war torn with Simmons, Grif, Tucker, and Caboose forced to retreat with Felix's back up, leaving the others to be taken by the Federal Army. After the Blood Gulch Crew is reunited in Season 12, the Reds return to the crash site to search for the ship's manifest. While they do so, Simmons and Grif reminisce about their time with the rebels before returning to the Forest Base with the manifest. It was later used as an encampment for the Blood Gulch Crew, New Republic, and Federal Army of Chorus after the destruction of Armonia, mourning the loss of Doyle. There, Kimball (now the leader of both of Chorus' armies) motivated her men to fight for not just the sake of their lives, but so that they can win and make Charon pay for what they've done. The Reds, Blues, Rebels and Feds then prepared for one last fight with Charon, making a stop at the Temple of Arms for extra armaments. Trivia *Locus refers to the area as "Crash Site Bravo" in Worst Laid Plans. *It was heavily implied that the area was Blood Gulch in Don't Say It; however, in Season 11, it was revealed to be a different location. *Crash Site Bravo is represented by the Halo 4 map "Exile." *Crash Site Bravo is where the website Basebook was created. External links *Exile Category:Locations